Eva Ushiromiya
is the eldest daughter of the Ushiromiya family and the second child of Kinzo, ranked the third of all family members. Hostile towards her brother Krauss and takes a stance to confront him in every way possible, from issues of the fortune to the succession of the head of the family. Originally she would have lost her place in the register of the Ushiromiya family when she got married, but since she made her husband, who took her family name, be recognized, the whole story forcibly came to a halt. Relationships *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - husband *George Ushiromiya - son *EVA-Beatrice - witch form *Kinzo Ushiromiya - father *Krauss Ushiromiya - older brother *Rudolf Ushiromiya - younger brother/attempted killer turned victim *Rosa Ushiromiya - younger sister *Beatrice Ushiromiya - half-sister *Ange Ushiromiya - niece/successor of the Ushiromiya's legacy *Battler Ushiromiya - nephew *Jessica Ushiromiya - niece *Maria Ushiromiya - niece *Natsuhi Ushiromiya - sister-in-law/accidental victim *Kyrie Ushiromiya - sister-in-law/attempted killer turned victim *Sayo Yasuda - half-sister/niece *Lion Ushiromiya - half-brother/nephew Personality Eva is sly and the only Ushiromiya sibling who appears to want to snatch up the headship from Krauss while Rudolf and Rosa seem to only want the gold. She holds a deep rivalry with Krauss since she was young and had been the smarter one who is more capable of being the head. However, because she was born a woman and after Krauss, she was told by both Kinzo and Krauss that she should focus on learning to be a good wife. That angered her even more and caused her to study harder to gain her father's approval. Since she was young, she has been looking down on Rosa and bullies her. Even in the games, she still makes snide remarks against Rosa and Maria. In Requiem of the Golden Witch, it is also stated that she is capable of knowing when Rudolf is lying. She is mean and is also constantly mocking Natsuhi and Shannon when she feels that George and Shannon are getting too close saying that Shannon is too low for George. Eva has a own soft side that only her husband seems to know. She loves her family a lot and constantly worries about George's future. There are times when she gets worried that she has been using George as a way of getting revenge on Krauss who had a daughter not a son. After the incident, she wanted to begin a life with Ange. But after Ange rejected her, she started to lose her mind and became abusive towards Ange which she regrets and starts to make many enemies. It is also said that after that incident she becomes unable to trust anyone. According to Tetsuro Okonogi, Kinzo believed that Eva was more intelligent and competent than Krauss, and regretted the decision to make Krauss the next head. He further believes that the test of the epitaph was to indirectly name Eva as the next head of the Ushiromiya family. Appearance Eva is a woman with fair skin and ginger hair tied up in a bun, held together with a purple hairpin. She has black eyes in the original sound novel, but has purple eyes in the anime and PS3 adaptation. She is shown wearing a Black Ao Dai (Purple in the PS3 and Anime Adaptions) with golden one-winged eagles. She also wears two gloves, of which one is shorter than the other, which reveals the one-winged eagle tattooed on her arm. She also wears a pink bracelet, white pants and black shoes. She is usually seen holding something (frequently a hand fan). Role In the Games ''Legend of the Golden Witch Eva is an accopmlice with the killer in this episode, along with Hideyoshi. Together, they prevent the non-collaborating members of the family from closely examining the corpses in the first twilight. When discussing the murders with Battler later on (trying to get him interested in solving the mystery in order to further the killer's goals), Eva refers to their wounds as "horrible make-up," indicating she and her husband were led to believe the deaths were faked. Her attempts to frame Natsuhi as a suspect ultimately trigger a sympathetic response from Battler, dissuading him from attempting to solve the mystery and making her a liability to the witch. Believing their lives to be safe, Eva and her husband separate from the main group. Both of them are killed in the second twilight. '''Death' She was found in a guest room inside the mansion, on the bed, with an ice-pick type murder weapon piercing her forehead. ''The room had its windows and door locked from the inside, and even the chain was set. There is no way a human being could kill her. '''True Death' As accomplices of Beatrice's murder game they did not believe they would but killed so she and Hideyoshi left their door chain unset which lead to the murderer easily getting in and murdering them both. ''Turn of the Golden Witch '''Death' Her corpse was found inside the chapel. The immediate cause of death is uncertain, but it seems her stomach was cut open and her intestines were pulled out after her death. And also, sweets were stuffed into her stomach. The insides of everyone's stomachs are full of sweet dreams. ''Banquet of the Golden Witch In this episode, Eva solves The Witch's Epitaph after the first twilight, rewarding her with the gold and the position of head of the Ushiromiya family. She attempts to keep this secret from the rest of the family, but is found out by Rosa. From an anti-mystery perspective, this leads to the birth of EVA-Beatrice, a witch who starts to murder the rest of the family in order to keep the witch's rewards all to herself. From an anti-fantasy perspective, Eva has no plausible alibi when many of the murders are committed, and admits to being the murderer at the end of the game when confronted by Battler, who she shoots and kills. She survived the massacre and returned from Rokkenjima safely, staying with her niece Ange. '''Death' Unfortunately, she eventually falls ill and dies. ''Alliance of the Golden Witch '''1986 Character Sheet' Her body was found in the dining hall. Her head was half destroyed. It is probably appropriate to think that she was murdered with something like a powerful gun. However, the witnesses don't believe that she was killed with a gun... 1998 Character Sheet After being repeatedly hospitalized from psychogenic stress, she is already dead in the world of 1998 due to acute heart failure. She lived her later years isolated with no one to understand her, and is the only survivor from Rokkenjima. The media gave her the name "Queen of Suspicion". She continued to make reckless expansions of management like Kinzo had done in the past, creating many enemies. In her later years, as though she enjoyed it, she no longer continued for economic reasons, but did it simply to harass others. And that was all for the sake of Ange, who would eventually succeed her. ''End of the Golden Witch '''Alive' by the time of game suspension ''Dawn of the Golden Witch '''Death' Her body was found in the VIP Room. Erika didn't perform a detailed examination. Certain Death Her neck was completely severed by a blade. Perfect kind of corpse. Impossible to be mistaken on an autopsy and being perfectly capable of being identified. ''Requiem of the Golden Witch Rokkenjima Massacre Eva was one of two surviors of the Rokkenjima Mass Murder Incident and survived by escaping to the Kuwadorian mansion. As the sole known survivor of the event, she lives the rest of her life enduring vicious rumours that she murdered her family. She adopts Ange and becomes her legal guardian; in spite of vindictiveness towards Ange, she actually loved her as a daughter and hired Amakusa to protect Ange. While Eva is the only person who knows the truth behind the incident on Rokkenjima, she reveals the actual events to no one, thus neither confirming nor denying the rumours. The only known record of what truly happened on Rokkenjima was detailed in a diary written by Eva, who refused to allow anyone to read it. Twilight of the Golden Witch In Bernkastel's game, she was killed on the first twilight by either Rudolf or Kyrie. Trivia *Even though Eva is shown to be very cruel it is revealed in ''Dawn of the Golden Witch that all her cruelty was done to help George and that she wanted nothing more than for him to have a good life. It is also revealed in Twilight of the Golden Witch that both Eva and EVA-Beatrice truly care for Ange and her well-being. *Miki Itō is the same seiyuu (voice actor) of Takano Miyo of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. *Due to the prescence of the one-winged eagle tattoo, fans speculate that Rudolf, Krauss and Rosa all have the tattoo but on different limbs. *Her birthday is on 10/21 and her blood type is A. *Even though she is the sole survivor of the Rokkenjima Massacre, she dies in five out of the eight games. *In Legend of the Golden Witch it is stated that she is three years older than Natsuhi. de:Eva Ushiromiya es:Eva Ushiromiya pl:Eva Ushiromiya Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ushiromiya Family Category:Deceased